Earth-0987
'''Earth-0987 '''is a parallel fanon reality where the Marvel mainstream timeline has been altered. It is created by DuttPanda. History Major Events Age Of Ultron 'Ultron' was a project designed by Reed Richards after the birth of his mutant child Franklin Richard whose uncontrollable omega powers was a threat to the galaxy. He designed the robot in order to sustain the abilities of his son, and decided to upgrade it by inserting artificial intelligence within it. However, the project became haywire. Since Mystique under the disguise of Sue Storm, infected the A.I chip with a deadly virus created by Victor Von Doom, Ultron`s brain became bent on human extinction and he revolted against his creator and got his way out of the laboratory, along the way, burglarizing some materials. He created a secret laboratory, and created his own androids, with the intelligence he got from Von Doom and Reed. Then he created his own army of robots and declared his hatred against humanity by setting up several attacks on buildings and sites without the awareness of superheroes. At a point, Reed Richards is able to track down Ultron via his supercomputer by which he created his artificial intelligence codes. He assembles the Fantastic Four (Reed is the Thing, Sue Storm is The Girl On Fire, Johnny Storm is The Invisible Shield, Jocasta is a good prototype of the Ultron Initiative who is a member of the FF) and attacks Ultron who is in Wakanda to accquire vibranium from businessman, Ullyses Klaw. Klaw`s hands get slayed during the battle of the Fantastic Four and Ultron and his robotic minions, however, Ultron escapes. This leads to an argument between Reed and Johnny who turn it to a battle, but later calm down. Ultron realizes that his army of minions are way too weak, and he probably does not have the capacity to create more equally superior minions as his primary body, that is why, he infiltrates Amadeus Cho and Helen Cho`s science organization community, specializing in designing functioning cells and tissues, literally creating an active body. Ultron surpresses them to bond the vibranium molecules with his ultimate invention, his 'vision' of mass destruction, an incredibly superior body that already has the abilities of Ultron and will probably be his greatest version after he inserts his A.I within it. Amadeus Cho processes the vibranium within the body in fear, however, the scarced Cho prohibits him from doing so for Ultron`s malicious plans to fail. Ultron kills Helen and the enraged Amadeus deactivates the artificial intelligence from Ultron`s primary body, but it accidently enters the one Ultron was going to create. The weapon of mass destruction, Vision is born. With the A.I of Ultron within him, Vision creates a machine built in the city of Sokovia, that will collapse it`s weak plates and cause global extinction because of collision. Amadeus escapes from the wrath of the Vision and alerts the Fantastic Four of Ultron`s next plans. The Fantastic Four head to Sokovia, land of the mutants and X-Men. The X-Men are frightened fo the Fantastic Four, having never heard of them and they battle them. They misunderstand them as government dogs who want to capture them and consider the Four as fugitives within their lands. However, some mutants, Blackagar Boltagon, Cyclops and Black Panther realize the good intentions of the Four and ally with them to commence to battle The Vision and his Ultron bots. The Vision attempts to activate his machine after it is launched on the core of the city, the temple, however, Reed stalls the machine for the Four and the mutants to attack the Ultron bots and Vision. The heroes capture the machine and as a sentry defends the machine before it gets into the hand of Ultron. Meanwhile, the X-Men discover that the Fantastic Four are in fact, of their side, and help civilians to evacuate the city after HYDRA, international peace organization, reports to the battle and lets civilians on their huge hellicarrier. The Vision with its density manipulation crosses across the Fantastic Four to activate the machine. The city starts to lift upwards, and only the Vision can stop it. Reed mysteriously starts begging the Vision to stop this madness. Powered by glory, the Vision (whose mind still of Ultron) admits his victory over his creator and claims his omniversal domination will in fact happen, however, Reed only stalled him, just enough for Jocasta to hack into an Ultron bot and then hack into the Vision`s A.I system to shut itself down and override the global extinction machine to bring Sokovia to it`s original height. Ultron`s infected A.I is destroyed and Sokovia is returned to normal, although baring uncountable destruction. The mutants sign a peace treaty with the Fantastic Four before they leave. Category:DuttPanda Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Published Realities